A Titans Ideals
by zillaman22
Summary: Ryuu, A young ghoul living in the 20th ward is prowling the night for a meal when he hears a battle between CCG and a ghoul inside his territory, this ghoul is his best friend Tadaka who isn't the strongest fighter so he assists her only to find out that CCG are raiding the 20th ward and have killed most of the ghouls there. how will Ryuu and Tadaka survive the aftermath.
1. chapter 1

A dreadful night approches as the CCG ready themselfs for a war. Ryuu, a young ghoul is prowling the night to find a nice meal,Hes thinking Ghoul investigator sounds the distance ryuu hears shouting and a battle happening"what the fuck is that,is someone in my territory"said ryuu as he rushed towards the noice."i swear to god if its Tadaka again im going to kick her...ass".as ryuu reaches the end to the alley he was in he saw sworms of CCG agents attacking a single ghouls short green hair was soaked in blood and white kaguun enbedded deep in the chest of a CCG investigator,she sees Ryuu and dashes towards him faster then her could react taking him by the neck and shouting"LEAVE NOW OR IM GOING TO TEAR THIS HUMANS NECK OUT BEFORE I SLAUGHTER THE REST OF YOU!"Ryuu now taking in whats happening starts to whisper to the short,greenhaired girl behind him"listen tadaka im really not in the mood can i just kill them and get this over with,i mean come on the whole hostage skit again". "WAIT" shouted what would seem to be the lead investigator"give us the kid and we will leave you alone and noone else has to die"hearing this Ryuu stomps on tadakas foot and rush over to the investigators,with a dasterdly grin a cyan kaguun snaps out of his back and beheads two investiagators."Shit"cried the head investigator with a look of pure fear as he grabs his walkie"SEND REINFORCMENTS WE FOUND WOLFSBANE AND..."Ryuu slashes the CCGs hand off and says in a dark tone"dont say that stupid name you gave me"ryuu grabs the head of the head investigator who is frozen in fear as Ryuu slams his head into the ground as hard as he could,leaving only the shattered remains of what was once a man of mood suddenly changes as Ryuu looks at tadaka and says"I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY TERRITORY COME ON YOU COULD HAVE GOT KILLED".tadaka just laughs and hugs ryuu around the neck taking him offguard she punches him in the stomach."ow, ok now really why are you here tadaka?"tadaka just looks up at him with deep violet eyes and says"the old mans dead."pure shock shows in ryuus green eyes as the short green haired ghoul looks down at her feet expecting to see Ryuu take the role of hero he oh so enjoys playing."WHAT ,YOUR LYING RIGHT NOONE COULD KILLED THAT OLD FART HES TO STRONG?"Tadaka just looks at ryuu with a hint of pity."we need to leave,the entire CCG is at the shop and fighting the others"."NO" shouts Ryuu in a fit of rage"WE HAVE TO HELP EVERYONE,AND...and...TOUKA "Ryuu turns to run but his vision goes dark as Tadaka Knocks him and starts to drag him by his feet away from the scene before the investigator's reinforcments arrive.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT A HOTEL IN THE 6 WARD

Ryuu awakes tucked into bed with his light blue hair covered up by a hat as he hears Tadaka scream coming from the other room,without thinking he uses his kaguun and breaks through the door"TADAKA WHATS WRONG,WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryuu rushs to the bathroom to see tadaka laying in the floor covered in blood."OH MY GOD TADAKA ARE YOU OK"Ryuu says as he basically throws himself to the floor and grabs her head."tadaka what happened?" Tadaka turns to look at Ryuu and says"Oh nothing just went hunting and fucked with the wrong investigators but hey it was fun i guess." Ryuu with a look of relief says"Oh so you got beat by investigators,to think i was worried for a minute"Tadaka just smiles and says"Oh,so you were worried about me."Ryuu starts to blush uncontrolably and says"no i just uh...was worried you didnt get any food so...yea"Ryuu rushs out of the room leaving Tadaka Laughing like a maniac laying on the floor covered in blood.


	2. An Unlikly foe

SO, big shoutout to Towairaitookami. They are the actual creator of tadaka and said it would be fine if i used her because of...reasons to do with her story A Wolfs Determination Which if you enjoy bleach i would recommend and im not really good at these so...oh i dont own tokyo ghoul...yea i know hard to belive right lol anyways heres the story

Ryuu Lays down on his Queen sizes mattress (which by way was like sleeping on bricks)"i swear shes going to give me a heart attack one day i mean really,who sits in the floor of a hotel bathroom covered in blood and screams" Ryuu thought to himself as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Tadaka enters the room drying her hair and wearing a black and white kimono"Ohhh ryuu If you wouldnt mind i would like to lay down"said Tadaka sofly."RYUU MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP"yelled Tadaka after a moment as she jumped up and kicks Ryuu off the bed into a clump of ryuus clothes that she took from his house. "Honestly,how are you supposed to be a s rank ghoul if kicking you off the bed didnt even wake you up" she says as she looks at ryuu hunched over the clump of clothes that she took and sees a white leathery material under Ryuus arms."Hm,ive never seen his mask before" thought Tadaka to herself as she reaches towards the mask,Ryuu jumps up with a scream and scares Tadaka so she jumps back and slips on a pair of sweatpants she totally didnt steal from ryuu."AH OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO ME"shouted ryuu to Tadaka "NOTHING"she said blushing"I WAS JUST...UH...LOOKING AT YOUR MASK THATS ALL".Ryuu then gets up with a dasterdly smile as he says"oh,that was all what a shame"as he reaches for Tadakas face leaning in closer to her deep violet eyes who are complemented nicley by the bright crimson her cheeks were right now."uh, ry...ryuu what are you"Ryuu leans in only an inch away from touching lips then hits the floor laughing harder then hes ever seen anyone laugh"HAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME DO HAHAHA"Ryuu says almost choking on his words because of his laughter"YOUR NEVER LIVING THIS DOWN HAHAHA"He looks up at Tadaka to be laughing to but all he sees is pure rage"i wont have to live it down if you just die here"said Tadaka with a evil tone"ok sorry i was just pranking you "pleades Ryuu as a swift punch catches his jaw knocking him against the wall,as he gets up to argue he hears the door slam and Tadakas a fit of panick he grabs the White leather mask thats in the shape of a human skull and rushes out the door as fast as he can,cutting his arm on the door as he as fast as he can he doesnt Notice a ghoul with white hair and a black mask walking down the hears a battle going on Between a ghoul and 3 CCG he leaps over a guardrail and lands hard on the back of the middle investigator and quickly grabs the Investigator to his right be the throat and bites into the back of his neck,with all his strenght he collapses the mans throat and sets his red eyes on the one remaining CCG,Who is quickly dealt with by the ghoul with the white then sees that Tadaka is not there and trys to run to the closest Payphone but the ghoul in black quickly attacks Ryuu who is barely able to block the blow with his hand."LOOK MAN I DONT HAVE TIME,IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM ILL JUST KILL YOU LATER."said Ryuu cockily as he returned to running to find Tadaka but the ghoul attacks again,this time taking Ryuu offguard and slashing his lets out a blood curttiling battlecry as he leaps towards the ghoul in black who simply cracks his finger and blocks Ryuu like he was gushing blood,Ryuu knows this fight verywellmay be his lands on the ground hard dislocating his right shoulder in the ghoul begins to walk slowly over to ryuu but a black kimono lands infront of Ryuu and as he slips from this world to his dreams he sees short green hair and feels safe but he doesnt know why he has this feeling of peace"am i going to die here"Ryuu asks himself"Tadakas still mad at me,i didnt help touka,damn the old man would be pissed if he could see me now."as his vision fades he hears the ghoul speak"i need to speak with the titan so if you wouldnt mind leaving here."Tadaka just says "sorry mister big shot,he hasnt appologised over something he did,not that i really minded but hey,whats a girl gotta do to get some love around her"Ryuu passes out

LATER HOTEL ROOM

Ryuu awakes with a jolt of energy almost knocking Tadaka out of her chair which was seated beside the bed."TADAKA"shouts Ryuu "dont just run off like that" tadaka gets a slight grin across her face as she says"oh,was the big bad tian worried about the lost puppie,AHHH how sweet i think i may cry" whiping away fake tears Tadaka notices that Ryuu has a very sad,desolite look on his face"hey"says Tadaka"a sad face doesnt match your blue hair and besides,your the one who ran off"Tadaka says"i just went to buy a drink,your lucky i caught your scent on the blood you left on the door."wait"says Ryuu who seems to be getting angry"YOU GOT A DRINK WITHOUT ME"Tadaka just laughs and takes a sip of her coffee."Are you two love birds done with your makeup conversation,i only have a limited amount time here."said a voice coming from a dark corner of the room"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS"cried both of them simultaneously "Wait,your not that jackass who fucked up my leg are you"asked question is answered only by the man emerging from the shadows with a black leather mask that has one eye covered and a zip at the mouth


	3. a quick disagrement

yea so if your made it this far i thank

you im not really good at putting details into a story after i write it out but

im decent at making storys and plots themselfs also im working on fine tuning

the last two chapters into something that really pulls you in other then the

first chapter which was...well in all honesty terrible anyways ill just let you

go now and read the happenings and what yea and if you read this leave a

review plz im not sure where ryuu and company are heading so leave a

review

"Wheres touka"asked the looks

at the ghoul with pure astonishment"what the hell do you want with my

cousin".with a sinister smile the ghoul cracks his knuckle and repeats the

question but with a much more slower and evil tone to it"where is touka".Ryuu

now realizing this person infront of him isnt like tadaka or touka,hes

evil,worse then himself from the bed Ryuu stands up and walks to

the ghoul,now face to face with the ghoul he says"its rude to question someone

without giving your name,if you have business with either of my cousins then ill

take your message myself"the ghoul in black sighs lightly and says"if your not

going to tell me where she is ill just ask the wolf where she is"as he goes to

walk beside him Ryuus kaguun appears out of nowhere and shields the ghoul away

from tadaka."get the fuck away from her"Ryuu says with a voice that even scares

Tadaka who trusts Ryuu more then anything else."oh and how do you plan to stop

me,if you recall i almost took your head off"says the ghoul in black"cheapshots

dont count,now if you want something from me i suggest we take this outside."

the strange ghoul just chuckles to himself and agrees looks at

tadaka with a sence of pride and says"stay here or ill kick your ass when im

done got that?"tadaka just nods her head with a smile beaming across her

face."alright mister bigshot"says Ryuu as his cyan kaguun shoots out of his back

and forms a shield around his right arm"tell me your name so i can put it on

your gravestone"the strange ghoul just chuckles again"as you wish titan,my name

is kenaki ken,and i shall be taking that wolf with me for a while because im

sure id get alot of new...powers...from her."a look of shock appears on Ryuus

face because he had heard rumors of this man,the one eyed ghoul,the

centipede,...a cannible. before Ryuu could finish his thought kenaki was apon

him,with a flurry of attacks he cuts Ryuus arm moments before being knocked away

with ease by the titans he has to get seriose to fight this

monster only makes Ryuu be filled with glee as he changes his kaguun from a

shield to what would seem like an attacks again but with a

sudden burst of speed Ryuu gets under kenaki and punches him full strenght in

the stomach sending kenaki flying into a in dust kenaki sits up

only to topple over this as a chance Ryuu,with another burst if

speed,kicks kanaki against the wall back puting a foot on kenaki's

chest and pushing down feeling like this fight was over,kenaki stabs ryuu in the

right shoulder and flings him away,grabbing his own throat and coughing kenaki

looks up to see ryuu standing back up"i need to end this in one shot"thought

keniki to himself before jumping to a near wall using his kaguun to stick

himself to ,seeing what his plan is makes his kaguun a shield once

final slash was about to happen when a familier voice comes from down

the street"ONEECHAN"kenaki's head turns to greet the voice leaving a weak point

for ryuu to not to leave this chance be Ryuu changes his kaguun

back into a exoskelaton and dashes faster then before at kenaki ready to end

this fight,but this was all acording to plan,well not so much the getting

punched hard enough to puke or getting sent through a wall,kenaki lunges at

ready to end this they go for there final attacks,kenaki stabs Ryuu

with all for of his kaguun while ryuu snaps kenakis left arm and a couple ribs

with a powerful fighters now knocked out tadaka runs outside to check

on ryuu and hinami runs to the now destroyed parking lot that the guys had been

fighting in to check on kenaki.


	4. family reunion

"sakirah we need you for this,the titan and the one eyed have met and its worse then we thought" the man in a black tshirt and crimson hair says with worrie in his voice." leave them be,it may be hard to believe but my son is what you would call a disapointment,he wont come after us unless we hurt the little wolf he keeps around"says a woman in a black dress as she enters the darkened roon and hugs a man sitting in a chair."no,Ryuu may be a disapointment but,he would never let us come in his territory"says the man with with a scar streaching the length of his jaw to his right eye"we need to deal with this acordingly...send the twins after the wolf and the 4th squad after ryuu,leave the one eyed alone,we still need him for the time being"with a gesture of the finger everyone leaves the room besides the woman and man now sitting across from moments of silence the darkroom is lit by what would seem to be two children running into the room wearing masks that show there light blue hair and covers there mouths with what would seem to be human bones made of wood and painted black and white. the woman in blacks expresion changes as the children enter the room,with a smile she asks the children"do you remember that girl that always followed big brother around,i need you to bring her here so that i can play with her understood" with a smile the children reply"AYE AYE CAPTAIN".

back at the destroyed parking lot tadaka and hinami are sitting and talking while kenaki and ryuu are bickering back and forth as they heal there wounds."ONEECHAN OH ONEECHAN"said two voices simutanisly from behind a look of fear Ryuu turns around to see his little sisters standing on a car,quickly he uses his kaguun and trys to stand up only to fall back down to the ground with a shearing pain in his leg,when he looks up he sees a man with crimson hair standing above him smileing with a chuck of Ryuus leg in his stands up only to be pulled back down by ryuu"there after me"leaning in and whispering in kenakis ear"touka is at her old home now take hinami and tadaka and get out of here".suddenly like a blur,a force hits the crimson haired man and ryuu hears a familiar laugh that frightens him to the core,as he turns his head his fears are confirmed,tadaka had used her much like ryuus exoskelaton tadaka had used her form of it giving her claws,extremly long canines,and a wasnt called wolfsbain for nothing as she quickly goes for another attack,this time slashing the crimson haired mans arm clean a scream the man trys to run,but tadaka catches up with ease and slashs both of the mans achellies tendons leaving him helpless on the tadaka goes for the final attack shes attacked from both sides but using her tail she pulls herself away from the attacks range and readys herself for another attack but this time its the twins who attack,in a blink of an eye the twins attack from bothsides again but this time tadaka was taken offguard and is hit crushing her wolfmask with a cresent moon on the then before tadaka gives out a blood curtiling howl as she dashes past the twins and attacks the wounded man crawling away,biting into the back of his neck the lengthy canines gouge through the spine and with one fell swoop tadaka rips the mans head off like it was ,with her undivided attention the twins ready there kaguuns realizing that this isnt someone they can toy with, the twin with the black mask kaguun apears in the shape of a skorpians stinger while the other twins appears in the form of a clipped tadaka attacks,not caring about the twins kaguuns a twin evades her attack leaving her wideopen for the other twin to stab her in the back with his stinger,tadaka hits the ground like a rock being paralized for the time being because of the attack,as the twins come together the white masked twin says"shes mean,bigbrother should stop hanging out with her"as the twin with the black mask reaches down to try and drag tadaka by her arms,tadaka heals the wound to her back and with a growl slashes the twins left eye and goes to bite him only to be knocked out by the twin with the white this fight Ryuu had tried to heal enoghe to hep but couldnt as he was grabbed by a group of ghouls wearing black suits and masqerade masks and is dragged away yelling at kenaki to get tadaka and hinami out of there,but as kenaki turns around he sees the tadaka had lost her fight and the more ghouls in suits where surrounding hinami,without thinking kenaki slaughters the ghouls surrounding hinami and turns to go help tadaka only to see the twins were gone and the only thing left of the two people kenaki just met was a shattered mask and a chunk of flesh .relizing what he had let happen kenaki looks down saddly and tells hinami to get ready to go see touka.

Ryuu awakes laying on a bed that was all to famililer as he hears a man say with a scar streaching across his face and a woman in a black dress say"welcome home son,oh how we have missed you."


	5. the broken vou

"What the hell do you want from me this time, and why would you send jasper and his stupid red hair to try and fight me."ryuu said with a fierce look in his eye"you got jasper killed"finally sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table across from his parents."heres the deal" said ryuus father"ill let the wolf go without any further harm if you do us,your loving parents one thing" Ryuu looked puzzeled to what his parents would ask him to do."i want you to kill your cousin ayato"said his father with a grin similar to Ryuus when he gets into a fight"you see,hes working for aogiri tree and as you well know they are the pinnicle of everything i hate,its a wonder you dont work for them" Ryuus face goes stone cold along with his blood,could they really ask him to do this,to kill his cousin with such ease,not even a single hestitation on there the door opens to the two twins wheeling in a tv and the moment they see Ryuu the jump on him,hugging him and not letting go"ok ok sorry i was gone,sara wheres tadaka"asked girl in the white mask looks up at her big brother and says"i dont know,zoeys the one who brought her in"as Ryuu goes to look at his other little sister he sees that she was missing her left eye"oh my god zoey,what happened to your eye"the little girl looks up with a slightly angry expression on her face and says"your girlfriend did this,but its ok i did worse just a couple of minutes ago"shocked Ryuu grabs his little sister by the arms and says"ok,first off shes not my girlfriend,and i need you to take me to see her"zoey just shakes her head and goes"you dont need to play with big meanies like her"Ryuu looked down at his sister with a smile and says"thanks for looking out for me zoey but i need to talk to her ok".with a slight sigh zoey jumps off her brothers shoulders and walks over to the tv they wheeled in and presses the on horror ryuu watches the the screen seeing that tadaka had been tortured and was covered in blood and straped down on the table in a room painted bright yellow,so bright that looking at it hurn ryuus after a door opens in the room and a man with white hair and cyan eyes ,couldnt be older then17, enters the room with a sledge hammer and without a moment of hesitation he slams the hammer down on tadakas knee,her scream could be heared even if the tv wasnt in the room,the man swung again but this time on the other kneeshattering it,the sceen was so gruesome that even the parents turned there looks at his parents and yells"ILL DO IT DAMMIT"now looking extremly sad he reapeats himself"ill do it,ill kill ayato,just...let me make sure shes ok"with a huge grin the father says"good good oh i forgot to tell you"ryuu looks up to see his fathers grin adn knows what hes about to say"shes in your old room,i thought it would confort her to smell your scent as we well,you say"Ryuu sprints out of the room heading through a long hallway and turns right into a room with the short greenhaired girl nowchained to a even thinking ryuu runs up and hugs her causing her to freakout"NO MORE RYUU PLEASE STOP I CANT TAKE IT PLEASE"hearing these words a single tear falls down his face as he relizes that hes to late,shes broken,so he makes a silent vou to himself to fix her,to make everything ok thinking he hugs her again making her freakout even more,trying to kick him and headbutt him he just wispers"its ok,im sorry,ill have you out soon enough,just hold on,i this point tadaka had stopped freaking out and sits silent and calm in her ryuu releases her and turns to leave he hears her in a low voice,almost a wisper say"wait,don...dont go...please" ryuu turns around to see tadaka crying and this just makes ryuu hug her again much tighter this time and says"ill be back i promise"releaseing her from his arms again he turns to leave but is blocked by the man with the white hair"so loverboy,how yea been buddy" in a fit of rage ryuu grabs the man by his neck and slams him against the wall but the smirk on the mans face never leaves"I SWEAR TO GOD STORM,IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN ILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF"the mans smirk leaves his face as he speaks"you and i both know you wont do that,and you know i dont want to hurt her but its the only way to keep her alive long enough for you to do what ever those sadists told you to do"with teary eyes ryuu looks up at the man who was his twin brother storm,and simple walks away with his parents standing in the hallway next to where he had woke up he passes his father says something the ryuu didnt catch but was two pissed to ask what he going to do it,Hes going to kill ayato,He will not lose another person because of those sadists


	6. Chapter 6

so yea this chapter it starts to get preety dakr this is also the turning poin to the story where characters start to die and such also if youve read this far i really apreciate it because its my first fan fic and im not good at writing small details and suck{as im guessing youve noticed} anyways heres chapter six OH also review this one plz because im not sure how many chapters i want to do seeing how ive poster 6 chapters in 2 days so anyways enjoy

"touka are you here"asks kenaki as he opens the door to a room engulfed by black with a single flickering light coming from under what would seem to be a door at the end of a hinami to stay outside,kenaki readys himself for anything as he begins to walk towards the faint glow,as he reaches the door all he hears are light sobs,opening the door shows touka sitting with her face buried in her knees looks up and says"oh,its you"with a half assed smile"i thought it would be someone else."with a sad face kenaki walks over and neals down infront of her and says"were you expecting ryuu"with a suprised look her head snaps up to face kenaki but only throws a tear onto his face"ho...how do you know about him"suddenly like a book{get it}hinami runs into the room and hugs touka,as touka trys to ajust herself for the added weight hinami's hold a faint footstep is heard by kenaki and only kenaki,he sticks his head out of the room everyone was in to see a figure walking through the door he had stupidly left asks whats wrong but is only anwsered by silence as kenaki leaves the room zipping on his walks up to the figure and stands in his ways at the entrence to the hallway only to have the man it would seem walk past him like it was toukas kaguun begins to light the room and bits of the hallways again kenaki sees only light blue hair."hey"said ryuu"you feeling ok"with a tone that sounded almost just smiles and nods her head seeing nothing wrong with this situation but hinami stands inbetween the two people with her arms raised"stay away from touka chan"Ryuu just smirks to himself while looking down apon the ,understanding the situation to some extent walks over to Ryuu and demends to know why hes his smirk now gone ryuu walks up to the short haired boy and lets out a fake smile and laugh"cant i just come and console my cousin in her time of need"kenaki just repeats the question and this time ryuu ansers truthfuly"i need to talk to her"ryuu said with the same hollow tone as before"then shes all yours"then looking at touka he says"wheres ayato,i could ask others but i figure your the fastest way to acheve my goals"with a timid,almost scared face she replys"i dont know,why do you need him"without hesitating a bit he tells her"im going to kill him." shocked by this she tells him to leave and come near her or her friends again which is an order ryuu was happy to his greiving relative wasnt in his nature,he truly hated that he had to leave her there crying only to take away another loved one."its out of my hands"ryuu thought to himself as he walked through the black hallway and out the door."oh,hey ryuu why are you here"said a familier voice that made ryuu's mood even looked up to see into the persons eyes satnding feet away from him."ayato..."said ryuu as idea after idea came to his mind but sticking with the one that felt right"just checking on touka"walking passed the coated figure he says"ayato...watch your back ok"looking confused ayato turns to ask what he means only to see that the light blue haired man was gone."FUCK"yelled ryuu as he punches the wall to his right as hard as he can"YOU FUCKING PROMISED HER"Ryuu,deciding he needs to blow off some steam starts to walk though one ward to another trying to make someone try and fight him."Hey,i told you dont come back her right"said a voice that he hates so much making a grin a carbon copy of his fathers,looking up with this grin is met by a typical college kid with glasses"oh nishiki good,i was hoping you were here tonight"dashing towards the kid with his shield kaguun slamming nishiki into the starts his counter attack by trying to slash ryuu's leg but missing by a mile as a fist is rammed into his stomach making him puke a little."come on you put up move of a fight last time,dont tell me you went soft with all those college girls."now with his grin getting large he continues with a swift punch to the jaw"or have you found the one,i wonder how she would taste or are you just saving her for later" slamming nishikis head into a wall and holding above the ground by his neck he starts to lose his breaking a stride he bites into nishikis ribs only to be stabbed by nishikis kaguun,taken by surprise he snaps back to reality and drops nishiki and starts spitting on the ground and rubbing his this as a chance to escape nishiki trys to hobble away only to be grabbded by the shoulders and spun around to see ryuu with that same dasterdly smile"your disgusting,you know that "as he bites a chunk out of the side of nishikis neck and drops the defenceless ghoul to the ground relizing what hes done only to hear another familier voice"what only two bites what a shame"as ryuu turns quickly to see if it was true,if the persons her remembers so clearly only to be put to shame as he sees its only ayato."wait,ayato"ryuu thought to himself"I COULD KILL HIM HERE AND NOONE WOULD KNOW"ayatos eyes widen with fear as he hears a faint 's kaguun starts to change again unknowigly to ryuu his smile was broken,his eyes showed remorse as he charged ayato but that damn smile he hates so much is still plastered on his ,having the advantage of speed even against ryuus exo kaguun,quickly leaps in the air avoiding a strong right hook from ryuu,kicking him away he quickly draws his begins to crawl away only to be frozen in fear as ryuu slides into a dumpster 3 feet away from where he a moments notice ryuu charges again and is easily avoided by ayato only to pivot his foot and tackle ayato to the starts to get serios as he sends feathers from his kaguun into ryuus back,but this wasnt nearly enough to stop someone who had lost themselfs to there kaguun much like he and kenaki a swift punch to the ribs ayato is sent flying into a nearby the dust feathers come flying and stabbing ryuu all over his by the pain,ryuu is kicked to the ground by his cousin who was readying his final a frantic move ryuu switches back to his shield and blocks the attack costing him some of his a swift kick he sweeps ayatos legs out from under him leaving him defenceless for a ayato hits the ground he is stabbed through the chest by a spear the had formed into ryuus quickly bites into ayatos arm,with a scream ayato passes out momentarily only to be awoken by a sharpe pain in his right arm,or atleast where his arm used to he looks over he sees ryuu eating his severed right arm with looks over at ayato and says"your dead now,i have proof"with those hollow eyes that had scared his sister"change your name and get a new mask" ryuu stands up leaving ayato laying in the alley about 20 feet from nishiki who was also covered in blood,but atleast he wasnt a cripple now ayato thought to himself as he watched ryuu walk away holding a bone with a normal hand attached to it.


End file.
